Verus Amor
by stormtroopers
Summary: Itu dia. Kekasihku. Cintaku. Kim Jongin. { Kaisoo. Kai x Kyungsoo. BxB. yaoi. semi fluff? yang pasti gak ada sedih-sedihan. }


Itu dia. Kekasihku. Cintaku. Kim Jongin. Kekasihku sejak — entahlah, sudah lama sekali kami berpacaran. Hingga kami mengetahui seluk beluk masing-masing. Kim Jongin, pria yang kucintai lebih muda dariku. Ia hidup dengan ekonomi yang sangat _pas-pasan_. Tapi ia adalah orang yang sangat dewasa, hangat, selalu tersenyum, dan tak putus asa. Meski ia telah ditinggal pergi kedua orangtuanya saat sekolah menengah, ia tidak menjadi pribadi yang _rusak_. Ia tetap menjadi Kim Jonginku. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak merepotkan keluarga yang bertanggung jawab atas Jongin setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Ia segera berpisah saat ia cukup umur untuk mencari pekerjaan. Aku sudah bersama Jongin jauh sebelum itu. Jauh sebelum kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Aku sudah bersama Jongin. Kim Jonginku sayang.

Verus Amor

©kadi shipper

Warn ; BxB, Yaoi, ooc. Ga suka yaoi mending menyingkir. Sekarang juga.

a/n i don't own anything except the story plot. maaf kalau ceritanya _garing_ , bosenin atau apa karena ini bener-bener murni ide saya.

"Kyungsoo? Maaf aku lama, sudah menunggu daritadi ya?"

Jongin memecah lamunan Kyungsoo. Lalu pemuda mungil itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "tidak juga. Baru sekitar 20 menit tadi aku keluar. Ayo pulang."

Kyungsoo terkadang menginap di flat kecil Jongin. Seperti hari ini contohnya. Sudah sering Kyungsoo tidur bersama dengan Jongin. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka percaya dengan Jongin. Sangat. Mereka mengetahui keadaan Jongin. Dan perjuangannya untuk tetap hidup.

"tapi nanti aku akan bekerja. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte didepan kampus.

"eum," Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, "idak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu." Tangannya menggamit lengan Jongin manja. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil.

Sesaat setelah mereka duduk didalam bus tujuan mereka, Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, "apa bahan makananmu cukup?"

"kau berencana untuk masak?"

"ya. Untuk _beruangku_."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "maaf aku belum sempat berbelanja. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa bahan."

"tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan aku lihat ada apa saja." Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin mengingat perjalanan dari kampus ke flat Jongin agak jauh. Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sayang. Tercium bau lembut menguar dari rambut Kyungsoo yang melepas penatnya.

…

Hanya ada 3 butir telur, beras, dan sedikit sayuran didalam kulkas Jongin saat Kyungsoo mengeceknya. Tak ambil pusing, Kyungsoo segera memotong-motong sayuran dan memasukkannya kedalam kocokkan telur. Saat Kyungsoo menggoreng telurnya, penanak nasi Jongin sedang bekerja untuk mematangkan beras didalamnya. Sedangkan si pemilik flat sedang bersiap untuk bekerja di restoran dekat sana.

Tepat saat Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, masakan Kyungsoo juga hanya telur dadar dan nasi putih hangat, tapi itu tetap mengugah selera Jongin untuk segera duduk di meja makan kecilnya bersama sang kekasih.

Selesai makan sore menuju malamnya, Jongin segera pergi untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran.

"aku berangkat dulu, jangan nakal, baik-baik disini." Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, sedangkan pria mungil dihadapannya sedang menyisir rambut Jongin dengan jari-jarinya.

"iya aku tau, _bear_."

Jongin tersenyum, bibirnya ia bawa menuju kening Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup kening itu lama dan dalam. Lalu turun ke bibir hati Kyungsoo. "sampai jumpa nanti sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Pamit Jongin saat ia mengambil mantel beserta tas berisi tugasnya dan berangkat bekerja.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

…

Selepas membereskan flat yang hanya terdiri dari ruang tamu dan sekaligus ruang keluarga, 1 dapur kecil sekaligus meja makan mungil, 1 kamar dan 1 kamar mandi, Kyungsoo bersantai di ruang tengah. Ia sudah rindu Jongin _nya_. Sangat rindu. Padahal baru satu setengah jam tadi, mereka makan bersama.

Jongin adalah orang yang mengajarkannya tetap semangat meski masalah menerpanya berkali-kali. Jongin tetap ceria meski ditinggal kedua orangtuanya. Kyungsoo tau bahwa dalam hati Jongin, ia sedih. Ia terlampau tau betapa sedihnya Jongin namun tidak mau membuat orang sekitarnya mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak mau merepotkan orang sekitarnya.

Segera setelah lulus sekolah menengah— sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Jongin mencari beasiswa untuk kuliahnya. Padahal Karena ia tau meski ia bekerja mati-matian, gajinya tidak akan cukup untuk membayar kuliahnya. Beruntung Jongin adalah siswa yang pintar, jadi tidak susah untuk mendapat beasiswa. Selesai mengurus beasiswa, Jongin mencari pekerjaan yang sekiranya menerima lulusan SMA. Dapatlah ia pekerjaan sebagai tukang cuci piring disebuah restoran—dan naik menjadi pelayan, karena mempunyai rupa yang cukup menawan—tak jauh dari restoran tersebut, ada sebuah flat yang disewakan dengan harga yang murah. Jongin segera menyewa flat tersebut agar tidak terlalu jauh dari restorannya. Entahlah, keberuntungan selalu mengikuti Jongin, hingga ia tidak hidup melarat dijalanan. Padahal orangtuaku dengan senang hati membayarkan kuliah Jongin—mengingat ayahku pemilik supermarket yang bercabang dimana-mana—tapi Jongin menolaknya halus. Diijinkan memilikiku saja sudah cukup ia tidak mau merepotkan lagi, ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Jongin mengatur jadwalnya sedemikian rupa. Pagi hingga siang, ia akan kuliah, sore hingga malam, ia akan bekerja. Ia akan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya disela-sela kerjanya. Itupun kalau sempat. Jika tidak, ia akan melembur. Itu adalah salah satu alasan Kyungsoo sering menginap di flat Jongin. Memastikan ia tidak terlalu lelah, menjaga _beruangnya_ mendapat tidur yang cukup. 3 bulan pertama jadwal itu berjalan, tapi sudah terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa kasihan kepada kekasihnya. Ia berusaha membantu dengan mengirimkan uang diam-diam ke rekening Jongin. Namun saat Jongin mengetahuinya, ia marah besar. Ingat kan sifat Jongin yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang? Kyungsoo memakluminya. Memaklumi sifat Jongin. Hingga sekarang ia membantu Jongin dengan _kedok_ menginap bersama.

Sekarang Jongin sedang berada di tahun terakhirnya kuliah. Semester depan ia akan mengurus skripsinya. Mungkin ia akan mengurangi jam kerjanya. Entah Jongin akan berencana apalagi, tapi Kyungsoo harap, dewi Fortuna akan selalu mengikuti prianya.

Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafasnya pelan, menatap sekitar flat Jongin. Lalu ia teringat harus mengisi kulkas Jongin, karena isinya sudah sangat kosong. Segera Kyungsoo memakai jaket dan membawa dompetnya.

…

Selesai mengisi kulkas Jongin, Kyungsoo membereskan kasur yang akan ia tiduri nanti. Sekarang sudah pukul 9.25 malam. Biasanya Jongin akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, ada bunyi pintu terbuka dari ruang tengah.

"halo selamat malam tuan Kim." Kyungsoo mengambil alih mantel serta tas Jongin dan mengecup bibir tebal pria bermarga Kim tersebut. Sungguh mereka seperti pasangan suami istri.

"selamat malam nona Do." kekeh Jongin.

"aish, aku bukan wanita."

"benarkah? Tapi kau sangat manis melebihi wanita manapun yang pernah kutemui."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona, "ti-tidak. Aku tidak manis."

Lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa, tangan kekarnya membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. "pipi meronamu mengatakan bahwa kau manis."

Kyungsoo tergagap, "a-ayo tidur, kau pasti lelah." ucap Kyungsoo didada Jongin.

"sikat gigi dahulu." Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

…

Kini tubuh keduanya sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan posisi tangan Jongin sebagai bantal Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangan Jongin yang menganggur, memeluk Kyungsoo posesif. Jari Kyungsoo membuat pola abstrak di dada Jongin—bukan bermaksud menggoda. "apa semua tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"sudah _baby."_

"besok pulang jam berapa?"

"hanya ada 1 mata kuliah. Bukannya kau sudah tau jadwalku hmm?"

"ya— a-aku hanya berbasa-basi." pipi Kyungsoo merona, walau ia tau Jongin tidak akan melihatnya. "omong-omong, tadi aku berbelanja untuk isi kulkasmu."

"berapa banyak yang kau habiskan?" tanya Jongin

"tidak banyak seperti biasa." bohong Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja agar tidak memberatkan sang kekasih. Ia selalu berbohong jika ditanya berapa uang yang ia habiskan untuk bahan makanan Jongin. _White lie_ boleh 'kan?

"ingatkan aku untuk mengganti uangnya besok kalau begitu. Sekarang tidurlah. Selamat malam _penguin_."

"selamat malam _bear."_

 **END**

a/n : hai! sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kalo ffnya jelek, alurnya gitu-gitu aja alias bosenin, banyak typo, jalan cerita yang kurang dimengerti atau apa, karena ini ff pertama saya dan berencana buat bikin sequelnya (tergantung reviewnya). tadinya mau dipublish setelah saya selesai UAS, tapi kepikiran hahaha jadilah ff ini. oh ya sequelnya mungkin setelah saya UAS. kapan? ya tunggu aja hehe. kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti tanya aja^^ okay last is, mind to leave your mark here?


End file.
